Turning Tables
by BonesFABERRY
Summary: Why is Quinn treating Rachel like that? Why is Rachel letting Quinn treat her like that? What will Beth, Jane, Santana & Sue do about it? Will Rachel stay with Quinn or will she leave? Will Quinn, with help of some ghosts of her past, snap out of it and keep the promise that she made on her wedding day?
1. Holy Crap!

**Turning Tables:**

**_Holy Crap!_  
**

"Have you seen her clothes?" the whole table chuckled at Kitty's statement, Beth and Jane just stared in disbelief. _Why are these people so mean?_ They both thought. "You know what they say, those who can't do teach" they were talking about the WMHS's choir director and Math teacher, Rachel Berry, who was wearing a black knee top skirt, knee high socks, black flats, a floral shirt and a checkered vest.

Beth was about to say something, but Jane nudged her twin in the ribs. Yes, Beth and Jane where twins, not identical but fraternal. Jane was giving Beth a look that said '_You better keep quiet or you-know-who is going to be pissed'_, Beth just clenched her jaw and looked at her "friends", they were all laughing and saying stuff about Rachel Berry, she didn't like it; so instead of staying at the table listening to all the nonsense, she got up and stormed off.

"What's wrong with her?" Kitty said to Jane, because to the school's eyes Beth and Jane were best friends; Jane just shrugged and stared at the retreating form of her sister

* * *

Rachel Berry was checking exams in her office, when a beautiful young blonde haired with brown eyes entered the office and sat in the chair that was in front of her desk; she didn't look up, she knew the young blonde was there, they stayed quiet until the young girl broke the silence

"They did it again" she whispered, Rachel looked didn't look up but nodded instead "They are always saying something and of course you won't let me defend you"

Rachel sighed "Honey, I've told you a lot of times to let it go"

The young blonde scoffed "Let it go?! You want me to let it go?! How can I do that if they say all that stuff about you!"

"Honey, calm down"

"Calm down!" she stood up "Don't tell me to calm down, Mrs. Berry or should I say _mom_!" she scoffed when Rachel finally looked up "Oh, you're going to look at me now that I called you mom?" her eyes locked with her mother's, then she shifted her gaze to her mother's chin, she sat on her mother's lap and caressed her chin "She did it again, didn't she?" she whispered

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said nervously

"Mom" she sighed "She hit you again"

"She-she did-didn't" she stuttered

"Mom" she pressed again "I know, you don't have to lie to me" she kissed her mother's cheek "Please, tell me" she whispered

"She didn't mean it" Rachel closed her eyes "She is…."

"Hurt?" she interrupted "Mom, you can't keep making excuses just to defend her!"

"But it's the truth" she whispered "She loves me and I love her" a tear rolled down her cheek

"Mom…" she whined "You can't keep doing this; she's going to destroy you" she saw that her mother was about to fight back, she held her hand up "I know you love each other, but I'm _sick _of how she's treating you"

The bell rang signaling the end of the talk, the blonde gave her mother a kiss in the cheek and headed to the door "I love you mom, never forget" then she left the office

"I love you too Beth" Rachel whispered to the wind

* * *

Beth was walking down the halls, she was on her way to the choir room; halfway through she found her sister Jane talking with some Cheerios, she grabbed her sister by the arm and yanked her away from the girls.

Jane yanked her arm back and shouted "What's your problem?!"

"I've been looking out for you" she sighed "She did it again" Beth said to her twin sister Jane. Unlike Beth, Jane was a little tan, had brown hair and hazel eyes, she was also taller and thinner than her sister

"Who did what?" Jane asked, she knew what her sister meant but wanted to hear from her mouth the words

"_She" _Beth spat with fury "hit mom again"

Jane came to a stop in front of the choir room's door and looked at her twin "Seriously?"

Beth nodded "See it yourself"

The twins entered the choir room and found their mother sorting some music sheets while sitting at the piano; she was mouthing some words and shaking her head once in a while.

"Mom?" Jane said unsurely, Rachel tensed but didn't turn around "Mom?" she said again

"Jane, how many times have I told you not to call me mom while we are in school?" the brunette said

"I know but mo-Mrs. Berry" she corrected herself "I was hoping to talk before Glee Club started"

Rachel sighed and turned to face her other daughter, and was surprised when she found both of her daughters in front of her; Beth had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face while Jane was wide eyed at the sight of her mother's face.

Jane approached Rachel and caressed her bruised chin, just as her sister did hours ago. She hugged her mother and felt her crumble in sobs "Shh mom, everything will be okay" she whispered in her ear while rubbing her back.

After a little while Rachel's sobs stopped, she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and sat back on the piano's bench; she patted the bench, asking the twins to sit next to her, they complied, Beth sitting at her right and Jen at her left. They stayed in silence, each twin took one of her mother's hands between their own, the action was comforting; Rachel sighed and said "She didn't do it on purpose"

Beth, like always, scoffed, while Jane just rubbed her mother's palm with her thumb. The bell rang and they drifted apart, the twins walked to their seats at the top of the risers while Rachel stood up and carefully wiped her tears away.

Several kids began to fill the choir room; some of them gave Rachel a little wave or a smile, while others just ignored her, everybody took their seats and waited for Rachel to start.

"Okay kids, today we´re going to do something different" she approached the chalkboard and wrote in big letters _Get out of the box_, all the students were confused at the phrase, sensing their confusion, Mrs. Berry explained "I want you to write in a paper the title of your favorite song or a song that represents how are you feeling or usually feel, then you will placed in the box over there" she signaled the black box that was resting at the top of the piano "And when all the songs are there, each of you will get up and pick up a paper, over the next week, you'll perform the song that you got" she smiled "Questions?"

"Mrs. Berry, what's the point of this assignment?" Brad Johnson, the school's star Quarterback, asked.

"Well Brad, let's say that the song you got is "Lovefool", you'll have to perform the song in front of your classmates, and also you'll have to make your own choreography" she said happily "Now, anymore questions?" the students shook their heads "Wonderful, now, get to work"

The students did as Rachel said, and one by one left their piece of paper on the black box.

"Great, now, one by one please pass to the front and pick a paper from the box"

The first one to pass was Brad; he took out a paper from the box and unfolded it

"No way" he said while shaking his head "I won't do it"

"Brad, please tell us the song you got" Rachel said

"The Climb by Miley Cyrus" the room erupted in giggles and laughs

"Hey!" Rachel shouted, gaining her students' attention "No matter which song you got you're going to sing it" everyone groaned "Now, next one please"

One by one the students got up and picked up a paper, and told the title out loud. Just when Rachel was writing the name of the last student and the song her got, the bell rang.

"Okay guys, you can go"

* * *

Santana López was sat at her desk when her Head Cheerio entered her office

"Coach, I want your permission to miss practice today"

"And why is that?" Santana challenged "You're Head Cheerio, you can't miss practice whenever you want"

"She did it again" she simply said

Santana just bit her lip and nodded "You have my permission; you just need to talk to the principal"

"I already talked to her, and gave me permission with the condition of talking to you"

"Okay, you can miss the practice" she sighed, the Cheerio nodded and was about to leave when Santana said "And Jane, take care of your mom"

Once outside Santana's office, she was met by the expecting eyes of her sister and the tired eyes of her mom.

"We can go now"

"She let you miss practice?" Beth said with a tone of disbelief "No way!"

"Yes way!" Jane said mocking her sister's voice, which earned her a shove from her sister "Mom! She shoved me!"

"Beth, don't shove your sister" Rachel said giving a light hit in Beth's head

"But she mocked me!" Beth said

"Jane, don't mock your sister" she gave Jane a little hit too

They headed to the car, got in and started their way home. Jane was driving, with Rachel on the copilot sit and Beth in the backseat; they were in silence; the only sound was coming out from the radio. Beth broke the silence

"Mom?" Rachel made a noise of acknowledge "Why do you let _her_ do this to you?"

Rachel turned around and faced her daughter "Do what?" she raised an eyebrow

"Treat you like shit"

"Beth, language" the brunette scolded her

"Mom, you know it's true" she bit her lip and continued "Do you think that we don't hear how she yells at you at night when you think we are sleep? Don't you know that every time she yells, me or Jane have to sleep with Marley because she gets scared?" she said softly, Rachel was crying at this point "You have to talk to her or leave her before she destroys you, destroys us"

"I-I ca-can't le-leave Quinn" Rachel sobbed "I-I lo-love her too mu-much"

"I know she's my mother too, but mom…" Beth reached for her mother's hand and took it in between hers "She's going to end with you and…" she sighed "Does she know that you're…" she whispered the last part, hoping that her sister wouldn't hear "…pregnant?"

Jane hit the brakes at her sister's statement "Holy Crap! You're pregnant?!"

**TBC...**

* * *

**This is an idea that struck me a few hours ago, and I will make this a fic. **

**Opinions? Questions? Reviews?**

**I don't own Glee or the songs used in this fic**


	2. Hot n' Cold

**I want to thank you all for the reviews. I know that you don't like the idea of Quinn abusing Rachel emotionally and physically, but in the next chapters you will get to know why, she's not bad...she's _sick,_ and for the one who asked if this was a gp fic, here's your answer.**

* * *

**Turning Tables:**

_**Hot n' Cold**_

Jane hit the brakes at her sister's statement "Holy Crap! You're pregnant?!"

"Jane!" Beth and Rachel shouted at unison

"Sorry" she said and started the car again "But mom, are you seriously pregnant?" she sighed "I mean, how did you get pregnant? It's biologically impossible, unless..." she trailed and hit the brakes again "Oh my God! Momma has a penis?!"

"Jane!" Rachel shouted at the same time that Beth shouted "Gross!"

"What? It's just a question!"

"First of all you have to watch your language young lady, second your momma doesn't have a penis, if she had one how could you explain that she gave birth to both of you and trust me when I say that she is 100% female, I am very sure of that..."

"Mom!" Beth shouted while Jane shouted "TMI! TMI!"

"... And yes, I'm pregnant" Rachel smiled but then it vanished when realization hit her "Shit, I'm screwed"

"But mom, how did you get pregnant?"

"Two months ago..."

FLASHBACK

_Today was the day, this was the day that could change their lives forever, it could be something awesome or a disaster._

_Quinn and Rachel were waiting at Lima's General Hospital's Maternity Hall to be called; they had an appointment with Dr. Montgomery._

_"Do you think they will take longer? I'm getting impatient" Quinn said while running her thumb up and down Rachel's palm_

_"I don't know sweetheart" The brunette sighed and rested her head on her wife's shoulder "I'm so excited"_

_"Me too Rach, me too" she sighed happily "Can you imagine how our lives are going to be with a little Rachel Berry running around the house?" she smiled widely "I can't wait"_

_"I hope the procedure works this time" she frowned at the distant but clear memory_

_"It will work" she dropped a kiss on Rachel's forehead "I have a good feeling about this"_

_"Are your spidey senses tingling?" the brunette giggled _

_"Rachel Berry-Fabray you're such a dork" _

_"But I'm your dork" _

_They were about to kiss when the receptionist called their names "Mrs. Berry-Fabray, Dr. Montgomery is ready to see you"_

_The couple entered Dr. Montgomery's office and sat on the chairs_

"_Good Afternoon Mrs. and Mrs. Berry-Fabray"_

"_Please call us Rachel and Quinn" the brunette said "Having two Mrs. Berry-Fabray is confusing"_

"_Ok, so Rachel" the doctor said addressing the brunette while reading some papers "I have read on your medical records that you had an abortion a couple of years ago, am I correct?"_

_Rachel gulped and shoved the tears that were treating to come out "Yes, that's correct"_

_Sensing her wife's distress, Quinn started rubbing Rachel's back and whispering "It's okay" in her ear_

"_And now you're here to try and get pregnant?" she lifted her eyes and watched the couple closely, she smiled when she saw the love that both of them had for each other, then the couple nodded "Great, so are you aware of the risks?" _

"_Risks? I never read about the risks" Rachel said worriedly_

"_Rachel, because of the miscarriage you had on your last pregnancy, there're several risks, you could have a miscarriage again" both woman cringed "or the pregnancy can be one of high risk" _

_There was absolute silence for a couple of minutes, Rachel and Quinn were talking with their eyes, Rachel opened her eyes and Quinn shook her head in response._

"_We're doing it" the brunette said _

"_Rach, no, I won't let you put your life in risk" Quinn said_

_Dr. Montgomery, predicting a fight, left the office so the couple could talk_

"_Quinn" she caressed her wife's cheek "I want to do it, I want to know what it feels to be pregnant, I want to feel a life growing in here" she put her free hand on her belly "I want this"_

"_I don't want to lose you" the blonde whispered "I love you too much to lose you again" she hugged the brunette closely to herself_

"_You won't lose me, let's do this" she gave Quinn a peck on the lips "For me, for us" _

_Quinn started to nod "Let's do it" she headed to the door and called Dr. Montgomery_

"_So, what are you going to do?" _

"_We´re doing it" Rachel said while looking lovingly at her wife_

"_We're having a baby" Quinn smiled_

"_Rachel, I need you to put these on" the doctor gave the brunette a hospital gown "and then lay down on that seat" she pointed to the seat_

_Rachel nodded and did all of the things Dr. Montgomery said_

"_Great" Dr. Montgomery put gloves on "Let's get started"_

END OF FLASHBACK

"A miscarriage?" Jane asked while Beth said "Lose you again?"

Rachel bit her lip; weighting her options "That's a story for another day" she looked outside the window and sighed "We're here"

The threesome got out of the car and headed to the house, they were about to enter when they heard the sound of a car parking behind them, they turned around and saw Quinn getting out of the car, going to the passenger door, opening it and retrieving a small pink backpack, say something and closing the door, then she rounded the car and opened the other door, where a little brunette got out.

Rachel smiled and called for the little five year old brunette "Marley!"

The girl lifted her head and smiled when she saw her mom, she was about to run when Quinn's hand on her shoulder stopped her "You have to be careful Marley" the girl nodded and started to walk towards Rachel.

Jane smiled at her little sis's action, while Beth had her jaw clenched; Rachel sensed it and nudged the young blonde on the ribs.

Marley approached her mom and gave her a big hug "Mommy up!" Beth and Jane turned to Rachel, both wearing worried faces, the brunette gave the teens a look and shrugged, and then she picked up Marley.

"How was school today sweetie?" the brunette asked

"It was awesome mommy! I draw you something" the little brunette said excitedly

"Yeah? Are you going to give me my drawing?"

Marley was about to answer but was cut off by Quinn's cold voice and a fake smile "Honey, don't you think it would be better if we got inside?"

Beth wanted to punch her momma, and was about to do it but Jane held her in place. Rachel nodded and followed Quinn's orders; once inside she went to the kitchen and placed Marley on her seat.

"I'm going to bring your backpack, okay?" she gave Marley a peck on the forehead and went to retrieve the backpack, which was unnecessary because Quinn appeared at the kitchen's entrance with the backpack in hand

"Hey there beautiful" the blonde said to Rachel, which blushed at Quinn's words "Fancy finding you here" she winked

"Hi, haven't seen you in these roads for a while" she grabbed Quinn's hands and put them on her hips, then she put on her hands around her wife's neck

"Well, I have been busy banging other girls" she smirked but then her smirk fell when she saw Rachel's face "What's wrong baby?"

"Would you ever cheat on me?" she whispered while playing with a strand of her wife's hair, her insecurities coming to surface

"Baby look at me" brown eyes connected with hazel "I would never cheat on you, you're my everything" she kissed Rachel on the lips with passion, trying to show what she couldn't express with words "Remember that"

"I love you" the brunette whispered with tears in her eyes

"I love you too" she was about to kiss her wife again when Marley's voice interrupted her "Guys, can you stop acting all lovey-dovey? You give me diabetes"

Both woman chuckled at their daughter's words "She's been spending too much time near Santana" the blonde said and Rachel nodded

* * *

The silence was ruling in the Berry-Fabray household, currently, the family was having dinner, the only sound that was heard came from the silverware colliding with the tableware.

Nobody dared to break the awkward and uncomfortable silence, they were all afraid of what Quinn might said, well, everyone except Marley, she was happy playing with her food while drinking her juice happily.

"So, why where you home early Jane?" Quinn broke the silence "Weren't you supposed to have Cheerios practice?"

Rachel's, Beth's and Jane's eyes widened, they were sure that Quinn had seen past it, but they were clearly wrong

"Well…you see…" Jane stuttered nervously "I…"

"She got permission to miss today's practice because I need help in Math" Beth said, trying to save her sister from trouble

"In Math?" the blonde raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow "I thought you were doing well in Math, and also why did you bother your sister if your mother could help her?"

"Well you see…" Beth began and looked at her sister, pleading for help with her eyes

"Mom is really busy grading exams and planning Glee Club´s lessons, so I thought that she shouldn't have to add more by helping Beth" Jane finished "We don't want her to stress out"

"That's very kind of you Jane" Quinn smiled at her daughter "And Beth, you need to catch up with Math, we don't want Jane missing her Cheerios practices"

Beth just nodded and continued eating, the family fell in silence again.

* * *

"Help me in Math?!" Beth whispered harshly while putting on her pajamas "Are you serious?"

"Sorry, it was the first thing I could come up with!" Jane whispered back looking up from her book

"You have to be glad that we could get out of this situation alive" she sighed "I don't want to even think what would she have done to us, to _mom_"

"I know, okay?" she closed her book and placed it on her bed side table

"We have to do something Jane; we can't continue to live like this" she laid on her bed and faced her sister "I have a plan"

"You have a plan?" Jane raised her eyebrow, a trait she got from her momma

"Yes, we need to take mom out of this house before _Quinn_ makes her more damage"

"Since when do you call momma Quinn?" she frowned

"Since the first day she laid a finger on my mom" she sighed "But seriously, my plan is flawless. And unless she goes back to the momma we all knew and loved, I'm getting us four out of this house"

"Us four?"

"Yes, you, mom, Marley and me"

"And how are you planning on getting us out of here?"

"Let's just say that nana double S is going to help us, as well as aunt Tana and Britt Britt….Maybe I can get No-No in this too" she then got lost in thought.

Jane stared at her sister like she was crazy, but she couldn't do anything about it, she still loved her. She turned off the lights and fell asleep almost immediately, leaving Beth smiling like a freak and a plan in action.

**TBC...**

* * *

**So the title of this chapter is _Hot n' Cold, _because Quinn is like that, sometimes she's the most loving wife but then she's wearing a fake smile.**

**Opinions? Questions? Reviews?**

**I don't own Glee **


	3. Changes

**Turning Tables:**

_**Changes**_

APRIL 25th, 2023

This was it. It was the place where Rachel Berry belonged. After being the star of several movies and TV shows, she was at the place she always dreamed of; Rachel Berry made it on Broadway.

Her family and friends were there to show their support. Her mom, her daughters, her mother-in-law and her best friends were in the first row; there was only one empty seat, right in the middle of them: the one that belonged to her wife.

She was getting nervous, and the only person that could calm her wasn't there. She checked her cell phone for the nth time, she had no missing calls nor unread messages. She was getting worried, the play was on its third act, and her wife was yet to make an appearance.

**Where are you?! **She sent another message, she didn't get an answer

She tried calling but it was sent to the voice mail. It was almost her turn to appear on stage, when her cell phone rang.

**Yes?**

"_**Hi ma'am, I am Dr. Torres from New York's General Hospital, may I speak with Mrs. Quinn Berry-Fabray's wife?"**_a female voice said

**You're speaking with her, is something wrong? **She had a bad feeling about this call, there was something telling her that there was something wrong with Quinn. Perhaps, why she wasn´t there yet.

"_**Well Mrs. Berry-Fabray, your wife was in a car crash and while we're speaking she's being taken to OR"**_

Her whole world came crashing down, Quinn, her Quinn was in an accident. Tears started to stream down her face. **How is she?**

"_**She has an exposed arm and hand fracture, three broken ribs, massive bruises in her thorax due to the impact with the air bag, cuts and pieces of glass incrusted all over her body, she has internal bleeding and she crashed more than three times on her way to the hospital"**_

**I'm on my way **And with that, she hung up the phone and ran to her dressing room, once there, she started to take off her custom and began to put her normal clothes.

She was about to get out of the theater when the play´s director stopped her

"Where do you think you're going? Why are you dressed like that? It's almost your turn" he said angrily

"My wife had an accident. I need to go to the hospital" she said while crying "Let Tina replace me"

"So just because you're a Hollywood star you think you can simply bail when you want?"

"That´s not what it is, my wife…" she said while she reached the door handle

"I don't care!" he interrupted her "If you get out of that door, I swear to you that I'll ruin your career and make sure that you won't ever step on a stage again!"

For a second she froze, a small part of her brain was telling her 'Go back, it's your dream', but she knew that her wife would always come first. She gave the director one last glance, and then she left, she ran to her car and rushed to the hospital.

Her cell phone rang when she was about to reach her hospital, she answered it

**Hello?**

"_**Where are you Rachel!? There's another girl on stage instead of you!"**_

**San… **She started sobbing again **I'm on my way to the hospital…**

"_**What happened?! Are you okay?"**_

**It's Quinn **she paused, trying to calm herself down** She had an accident**

* * *

Rachel was sobbing on her seat when she heard Santana enter the waiting room.

"Babs, what's going on?" Santana asked when she knelt in front of Rachel

"She-she is the OR, the-they won't te-tell me any-anything"

Santana got Rachel up, then she sat down and pulled the brunette onto her lap; Rachel hid her head on the Latina's neck, she was crying her eyes out

"Shh baby, it's going to be okay" she started to rub the brunette's back

"I just want her to be okay"

"She'll be, she's Quinn Fabray, and she's a fighter"

Rachel calmed down, she was no longer crying, just whimpering "Where is everyone?"

"Britt took the girls to our house, Beth and Jane are a little shaken and Marley fell asleep" she began to explain "Your mom told me that she was going to get clothes for you and the girls, drop them at my place and then come here" she felt Rachel nod against her chest.

They heard the sound of quickly but steady footsteps, soon enough, they were meant by two blondes.

Rachel got out of the Latina´s arms and enveloped the taller blonde in a hug.

"Shh baby, I'm her now"

"Ma, I-"she tried to talk, but the tears and the sobs made it a difficult task

"You don't have to say anything, I'm here now" she said while rubbing soothingly her daughter's back

Meanwhile, Santana was hugging the other blonde

"I-I can-can't lo-lose her a-again San-Santana" the blonde sobbed on the Latina's arms

"She'll be fine Judy, she's a fighter" Santana said, she, besides Rachel's mom, was the only one holding up, or so they thought. In reality, the Latina was dying, she loved Quinn like a sister, they knew each other since they were in diapers; the only thing she wanted to do was be in Brittany's arms an cry, but she knew she had to be strong for the family's sake.

A few minutes later, Judy was in Rachel's arm, both crying and praying for a miracle.

"Sue" Santana said while hugging Sue Sylvester. Yes, Sue Sylvester was Rachel Berry's mom.

"López" she said and the hugged the Latina tightly "Thanks for being her for her"

Santana was about to say something when three doctors approached the waiting room.

"Family of Mrs. Quinn Berry-Fabray" a tall man with strawberry blonde hair said

The four women turned to the doctor, Rachel said "I´m her wife" while Judy said "I'm her mother"

"I'm Dr. Hunt from Trauma, she's Dr. Torres from ortho" she pointed to a black haired woman "and Dr. Bailey from General" a short black woman nodded "The accident was caused by a driver that didn't stopped on time, he crashed directly on the driver's door of your wife's car"

"How's my wife?" Rachel said with tears in her eyes, a part of her was waiting for the "_We're sorry, we did all we could"_

"As I said through the phone, she had an exposed arm and hand fracture, three broken ribs, massive bruises in her thorax due to the impact with the air bag, cuts and pieces of glass incrusted all over her body, she had internal bleeding and she crashed more than three times on her way to the hospital" Dr. Torres said

"We were able to stop the bleeding and stitch her cuts" Dr. Bailey said "But there was damage on her right eye, we were able to fix the majority, but without an eye surgery there are big probabilities that she won't be able to see with that eye again" she paused, letting the information sink

"We were able to fix her arm" Dr. Torres said and paused for a second "We are aware that she was a surgeon, so there are big chances that she won't be able to perform a surgery again due to the damage that was done on her left hand, with the help of physical therapy, the chances of her recovering the full mobility on her hand is higher"

"She's not completely out of the woods" Dr. Hunt said "We have her in ICU, and before we perform another surgery in her hand and eye, the swollen needs to decrease"

"When can we see her?" Sue asked, she was the only one keeping it together now, Santana had dropped the walls and joined Judy's and Rachel's cries

"You can see her now, one at the time" with that, the doctors left the women alone.

* * *

Sue, Santana and Judy had already been in Quinn's room, the only one missing to do that was Rachel; who was currently outside the room.

Rachel didn't want to believe that it was real, that Quinn had an accident, that her Broadway career was ruined…She hoped that she would wake up and realize that it was all a terrible dream, that she would wake up in her wife's arms, that they would make love before starting to get ready for the day, how they, along with the girls, would go to iHop for a special breakfast, how would they part ways with a loving kiss and with promises of meeting in the theater before the play begun.

She knew she was being stupid, she knew she just had to enter the room and curl against her wife.

She entered the room, and gasped at the sight in front of her. Quinn's flawless face was full of little and big cuts, her right eye was bandaged but she could see that it was swollen, there was a brace in her left arm and bandages around her left hand, and she was breathing heavily. Rachel sat down on the chair that was on the right side if the bed and took Quinn's hand between hers, she broke down crying and whispering "This is all my fault"

After a few minutes, she felt how the hand that was between hers moved; gasping she looked up and find her wife's gaze fixed on her, Quinn smiled but then groaned at the pain that the action inflected

"Quinn" the brunette said in a whisper

"Hi" the blonde said with a husky voice due to the fact that her throat was dry

"Wait, don't talk" Rachel got up and reached for the glass of water that was on the bed side table, then she took the straw with her thumb and her index finger, holding it in front of Quinn's mouth, the blonde took the straw between her lips and sipped some water.

"Thanks" Quinn said with a clearer but still pained voice when she finished "I'm sorry I missed the play"

"That's okay, I missed it too" she said with a watery chuckle

"What?"

"Do you really think that I would do the play knowing that you're here in a cold hospital room?" she said while carefully caressing her wife's cheek

"I ruined your night" the blonde said with tears in her eyes

"You didn't ruin anything" she gave her a half smile "I thought I had lost you"

"We are forever, don't you remember?"

"How could I forget?" the brunette smiled and the pecked her wife's lips "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

JUNE 25th, 2023

"Honey, we're home" the brunette said when she entered the house, she was expecting to be met by her wife's body in the couch, but instead was met with Marley's cries "Beth, Jane, go to see what's wrong with your sister"

The twins did as their mother said.

Rachel opened her bedroom's door and said "Quinn?" but she was met with silence, until she heard a loud crash that came from the bathroom.

She ran and opened the door, only to find the bathroom trashed and Quinn standing in front of the sink, hands gripping the sink.

"Quinn?" she said carefully

"Go away!" the blonde shouted

"Quinn, look at me"

"I told you to go away!" Quinn turned around and lifted her right arm

Rachel flinched at her wife's action, she prepared for the blow but it never came.

Quinn was breathing heavily, her hand curled into a fist. The brunette approached carefully and took her wife's face between her hands

"Quinn, tell me what's wrong" the brunette pleaded

"What's wrong?" the blonde through clenched teeth "What's wrong is that I can't change my daughter's clothes, what's wrong is that I can't make love to my wife because of this stupid hand" she lifted her left hand "What's wrong is that I won't perform a surgery again" a silent tear rolled down her cheek "Now go away" her voice was cold, which didn't startle Rachel, because nowadays her wife's voice was cold.

"I won't go away" she took Quinn's left hand and put it on her cheek "See? I'm here. I won't go away" Quinn tried to take her hand away but Rachel held her tightly "Do you remember my vows? I'll stand by you at every moment of your life; I'll stand by you even if you don't want me to, why? Because I love you" she whispered the last part, hoping that Quinn got the message.

"Go. Away" the blonde said again.

Rachel got tired of Quinn's attitude, so she shoved her against the door and started yelling "Do you think that it's not hard for me? I lost my career, I lost my dream. And I could easily blame you but I don't because I love you! I fucking love you so much it hurts!" Both women were crying "I hate that you won't even touch me, talk to me or even glance at me for a second! I miss my wife; I miss the wife that promised on _our _wedding day to be always there for me, to treat me right, to love me every day for the rest of our lives!" she pushed Quinn again "This is my life now, too!"

They stayed there, both with tears in their eyes and sobbing like it was the end of the world.

Rachel looked so vulnerable and _broken_, that made something _switch_ on Quinn's heart. And there, staring directly at her wife's eyes, Quinn knew that she had to do something to _get it right_.

* * *

**This is a little Flashback of one of the many things that made Quinn change. **

**If you paid attention, you'll notice that Rachel called Sue Sylvester "_Ma_", in the next chapters we will know what happened there.**

**Also I based the end of this chapter in the Calzona scene in episode 3 of season 9.**

**I don't own Glee nor Grey's Anatomy. **


	4. The Plan

**Turning Tables:**

_**The Plan**_

"What am I doing here?" a male voice said

"We're here to discuss _The Plan_" a girly voice said

"And why do you need us?" an angry Latina said "Because my Cheerios have practice in 10 minutes"

"I think it's cute what you're doing" a bubbly blonde said from her place on her wife's lap

"You remind me of a young Sue Sylvester" an old (well, she didn't look that old) blonde said "You've a pretty wicked mind"

"I thought I reminded you of a young Sue Sylvester!"

Someone whistled gaining the attention "We're here to discuss the plan! So" she paused for a second "You know how today is Friday of Bacon?" the other five people in the room nodded "Well, the first phase is hide all the bacon" she pointed to the drawing of a girl hiding bacon that was on the white board "Second phase is getting _her _angry" then she pointed to the drawing of an angry woman "Third phase is…"

* * *

The Berry-Fabray family was eating dinner in an uncomfortable silence (something that wasn't weird); Quinn was at the head of the table, Rachel was at her right and Jane at her left (because she was her favorite, even if she denied it, always claiming that she had no favorites. But please! Jane was the one that chose to be on the Cheerios just like her), Marley was sat beside Rachel and Beth in front of her little sis.

"Rachel?" Quinn said with her usual fake smile and cold voice "Where's my bacon?"

Rachel's eyes widened while she dropped her silverware "The-there was no more bacon left, and I didn't have time to go to the store" she looked down to her food "I'm sorry"

"You're sorry?" the blonde chuckled "I only ask you for bacon one a week" she said through clenched teeth "I kill myself working at the clinic everyday to support _our _family, and I only ask for these once a week. You can't do anything right"

Rachel had unshed tears in her eyes, she was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud bang on the table.

All the heads turned quickly at Beth, who slammed her fist against the table

"Beth, sit down" the blonde said while glaring at her daughter

"No!" she shouted back at her mother "I'm _sick _of how you treat mom! Don't you think that we don't here every time you yell at her?! I'm tired of you and your, oh so called love, which you haven't been able to give us since before the accident! I'm _sick _of you being this…" she paused before saying with venom "this cold hearted bitch that just cares about herself and her reputation. You don't care about us, _you don't care about mom_" she got up from her place of the table and exited the room, not without looking at Quinn right in the eye and saying "You're not my mother"

Jane's jaw dropped at her sister's outburst, Marley was crying while being consoled by Rachel and Quinn was furious, so she got up and stormed off the table to her daughter's room.

Once in the room, she saw Beth stuffing clothes on one of her bags.

"What do you think you're doing?" Quinn said furiously

"What do you think I'm doing?" she mocked her mother

"Don't mock me young lady" she said while pointing at Beth with her index finger

"I'll mock you if I want to" she said with venom "Because I don´t respect you"

"While you're leaving in _my _house, you're going to follow the rules" with a smirk on her face Quinn crossed her arms, claiming the victory to the battle.

Beth sighed while taking her bags "You're right" Quinn's smirk just got bigger "That's why I'm leaving this house" and with that statement the blonde's smirk fell

"You're not going anywhere"

"Watch me" she got out of the room without thinking twice, without looking back.

* * *

Later that night, Jane found herself curled to Marley on Beth's bed. After the whole fight at dinner, Marley had stopped crying; but then she started crying again when she asked for Beth and was told that she was not coming back. She was about to fall asleep when she felt the bed dip beside her, followed by arms encircling her waist.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, not wanting to wake up Marley

"No"

She turned around and hugged her mom while she sobbed. "Shh, it's going to be okay"

"She left" the brunette whispered

Jane was about to say something when her room's window opened. "Who's there?"

"It's me" Beth said while coming through the window

They both got up from the bed and enveloped Beth in a hug

"I'll come back for you" she whispered "I just came to tell you that, I need to leave before-"

"Rachel?" Quinn's voice came from the hallway

"I-I need to go" she said before kissing her sister and her mother on the forehead "I'm staying at Aunt Tana's, call me if you need anything" with that, she disappeared through the window.

Jane had just gotten back to bed when Quinn entered the room

"Baby, come back to bed" she said while hugging Rachel from behind, who tensed at first but then relaxed

"I was just tucking the girls" the brunette whispered "Do you think Beth´s going to come back?"

"She'll come back, I promise"

Rachel always believed Quinn's promises, but for the first time in years, she was starting to lose faith on her wife's words.

* * *

"_The plan_ is entering its fourth phase" Beth said when she entered her aunt's house

"I can't believe you left your house" Santana said with a tone of disbelief

"I know, I can't believe it either"

"What did your mom said?" Brittany asked when she joined them

"She cried" she said with a frown on her face "She was in my room, curling against Jane and Marley in my bed" sighing, she sat down on the couch next to her aunts "I hope they're okay"

"They'll be" the Latina kissed her niece on the forehead

After a few seconds of silence, Brittany spoke up "And why didn't you bring your mom and your sisters with you?"

"I wanted to, God, how I wanted to. But I couldn't" she paused "I just need to wait, when _Quinn_ makes a mistake, I'll get my family out of my house faster than you can say Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious"

"Beth? Why do you call your mom Quinn?" the Latina asked

"She stopped being my mother when she laid a finger on my mom" the teenager said with tears in her eyes "It's so hard, you know? Not being able to do a thing to defend my mom. And the worst of all is that she won't defend herself" she cleaned her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. _I don't know what's going to happen when Quinn knows about the pregnancy_

"Pregnancy?" Both women said at unison

"Shit, I said that aloud didn't?"

"So let me get this straight, Rachel is pregnant?" she saw her niece nod "How?"

"They went to the doctor two months ago; I think" she furrowed her brows "Only me and my sister knew, and now you know too…please don't tell mom"

"We won't tell her" Brittany said, she saw that her wife was about to say something so she held her hand up "We won't tell her San, I know that you're thinking on the _'What if's'_ and you're worried about Rachel because of what happened last time. But we're not going to tell her until she tells us, okay?"

Santana wasn't _okay _with it, Rachel has been like a sister to her, and she didn't like one bit what was happening. She had talked to Rachel about Quinn's…_issues_, but she always got the same answer _"I love her, I can't leave her"_

"I'll go to my room and call Nana double S to tell her what happened, can you call No-No?" when she saw them nod she stood up, hugged them and gave them a kiss "Goodnight, thanks for everything. Aunt Tana?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"When you are finished can you come to my room and sing to me?" Beth said with a slight blush on her cheeks. Since Quinn got in the accident and everything changed, Beth needed someone to sing her to her sleep, sometimes it was her mom or Jane, when she stayed someone else's house, she just put on her earphones; but she every time she was in her Aunt's house, she asked Santana to sing to her. Even when she stayed at her Nana's she sang to her (but if you ask her she would deny it). When she saw her Aunt nod, she headed upstairs, got out her phone and dialed her Nana's number.

"Sue Sylvester speaking, if you're a salesman don't waste your time, if you're trying to play a prank on me I know where you live and I'll kill you"

Beth just chuckled at her Nana's way of answering the phone "I think that a hello would have been okay"

"Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"I'm fine Nana, the plan is coming along"

"How did it go?"

"You know the usual. Quinn yelled at Mom, I defended Mom, Marley cried, I stormed off, Quinn came behind me, we fought, I left, and now I'm Aunt Tana's"

"You remind me of a young Sue Sylvester" Beth silently chuckled at her Nana's statement "You're stubborn, loyal and kind of lovable"

"Don't tell my sister you said that" she said laughing

"So, what's next?"

"Well, I'll wait for Quinn to make a mistake. And I know how to speed the process"

"Don't you think it's a little disturbing that you're plotting against you momma?"

"She stopped being my mother when she laid a finger on my mom"

"Okay, what's the next phase?"

"Well, do you remember a couple of years ago when…"

* * *

Meanwhile down stairs, Santana and Brittany where talking to No-No

"So, it worked?" the male voice asked

"We're halfway the plan"

"What's next?"

"Wait for Quinn slipping up"

"And how long will it take?"

"I don't know Puck" the Latina said while rubbing her temple

Yes, Noah Puckerman was the famous _"No-No"_, it was a weird nickname but he wouldn't change it for the world. He couldn't be part of his daughter's life as a father so he became the cool uncle (with the childish nickname)

"I have to go, but call me if you need anything."

"Yes Puck, love you" both women said at unison

"Love you too Brittana" then he hang up.

They got up from their place on the couch and started heading upstairs. They walked through the hallway and stopped outside Beth's room (which used to be Santana's studio until Beth claimed it as her own)

"I'll go in a minute" the Latina said

"I'll wait for you, take your time" the blonde said before heading to their bedroom

Santana knocked the door, she heard a faintly "Come in", she opened the door and headed to her niece's side

"What do you want me to sing?" she said in a whisper

"Can you sing The Light?"

"Sure, close your eyes" when Beth complied she started to sing "_In the morning it comes_

_Heaven sent a hurricane_

_Not a trace of the sun_

_But I don't even run from rain_

_Beating out of my chest_

_Heart is holding on to you_

_From the moment I knew_

_From the moment I knew_

_You were the air in my breath_

_Filling up my love soaked lungs_

_Such a beautiful mess_

_Intertwined and overrun_

_Nothing better than this_

_Ooh, and then the storm can come_

_You feels just like the sun_

_Just like the sun_

_And if you say, "Be alright"_

_I'm gonna trust you, babe_

_I'm gonna look in your eyes_

_And if you say, "Be alright"_

_I'll follow you into the light_

_Never mind what I knew_

_Nothing seems to matter now_

_Ooh, who I was without you_

_I can do without_

Unknown to Santana, Brittany snuck out of their bedroom and tip-toed to Beth's room, not wanting to break the spell. She stared at her wife with a smile on her face while she sang softly to their niece; if Brittany was true to herself, it was like a taste of the future, of ho Santana would be with their own kids.

_No one knows where ends_

_How it may come tumbling down_

_But I'm here with you now_

_I'm with you now_

_And if you say, "Be alright"_

_I'm gonna trust you, babe_

_I'm gonna look in your eyes_

_And if you say, "Be alright"_

_I'll follow you into the light_

_Let the world come rushing_

_Come down hard, come crushing_

_All I need is right here beside me_

_And all the love I'm swearing_

_Take my love and wear it_

_Over your shoulders_

_And if you say, "Be alright"_

_I'm gonna trust you, babe_

_I'm gonna look in your eyes_

_And if you say, "Be alright"_

_I'll follow you into the light"_

When she finished the song, she noticed that Beth was snoring lightly, she dropped a kiss on her forehead and headed to the door, where she was met with her wife's loving gaze.

"You are awesome with her" Brittany whispered before pecking her wife's lips "Do you think someday will have kids?"

"Soon Britt" she said while eying her niece "We'll have kids soon"

"I love you San"

"I love you too Britt Britt"

* * *

In the Berry-Fabray household, two naked bodies were moving under the sheets. They moved with synchrony, knowing exactly what the other one wanted. They tried to show the love that they felt for each other, the love that they sometimes couldn't express with words.

"I love you Rach" Quinn whispered when they finished "Never forget that"

"I love you too Quinn" Rachel said while snuggling to her wife "Let's go to sleep, tomorrow will be a better day"

They hoped that tomorrow would be a better day; that the dark clouds that settled on the sky went away, letting the warm of the Sun reach their bodies. Rachel hoped for the return of their daughter and to find a way to save their marriage, while Quinn hoped that all her efforts didn't go to waste anytime soon.

Rachel's breath evened out, signaling that she was asleep; Quinn just looked at her wife while she ran a hand through brown locks, she sighed, thinking that all the words that her daughter said were true, they got through her heart. She started to think of all the times that she had treated Rachel like today, of all the times that her temper got the worst out of her and Rachel was the one who received everything (her anger, her frustrations, etc); she knew that somewhere along the road she had gone wrong and she knew that she needed it to fixed one way or another.

* * *

**The Plan is on! **

**Sneak Peak: Quinn knows that something is going on with Rachel, and a big FIGHT!**

**The song is The Light by Sara Bareilles**

**See you folks soon :)**

******I don't own Glee nor songs used in this chapter**


	5. Fixing Past Mistakes I

**Turning Tables:**

_**Fixing Past Mistakes I**_

Waking up with red and puffy eyes was something that ex–Hollywood's star Rachel Berry didn't like, but she couldn't avoid it due to all the crying that she made the night before. She just wanted to stay in bed all day and forget that her daughter ran away from home the night before. She couldn't help but blame herself for her daughter's outburst, she knew that she had to do something about her wife's temper; she knew (as anyone else did) that Quinn was going to ruin her if she didn't do something to stop her, and she now knew that it was already happening. First, her daughter ran away, what would come next? Losing her baby? Ending like the typical housewives that are slaves instead of being an equal? She hoped not.

Beth's actions opened her eyes, she was now sure that she had to do something, if not for her, she had to do it for her family. And now with a baby on the way, time was starting to run very fast. She had two options: give Quinn the opportunity to change (something that she prayed to happen) or just leave and get a divorce (which would result in terrible heartbreak, economic instability, trials and fights).

She got up from bed and entered the bathroom to try and clear her ideas, not even bothering to put some clothes on first; then she saw her reflection on the mirror, she was still beautiful and gorgeous as she was five or even ten years ago, but her eyes showed tiredness and sadness.

She always questioned why Quinn was still with her, every time she stood in front of that mirror she would check out herself and start to pointing flaws. She started with her feet: they were small (even for someone of her height), and her toes were a little curved, then she pinched her legs and cringed at the skin that she could stretch with her fingers, next was her ass and her pelvis which she found bony; right up was her stomach, she always took more time in there because A) she was pregnant (or when she wasn't she just wished she could be) and B) it was a little _loose_; then her gaze landed in her boobs which she found small and not sexy enough, and finally she saw her face: her nose was too big, she had a pimple on her cheek, and her lips were too full and looked like fish lips. The only thing that she liked about herself was her eyes, which she found beautiful because she could transmit her feeling with just her eyes.

Hearing her bedroom door open, she jumped and grabbed her robe, tying it around herself and the exiting the bathroom. She was surprised when she found a tray with food and a gardenia lying on her spot of the bed, then she saw how the door opened again revealing her smiling wife in comfortable pajamas. Connecting the dots she realized that Quinn brought her breakfast to bed, something she did a long time ago (the last time that Rachel was sick); she searched in her memory trying to recall if she forget a special date, it wasn't their anniversary or her birthday, so what was the special occasion?

"What's going on?" the brunette said with a small smile

Quinn's smile flattered a bit "I just wanted to make something special for you. I made you PB&J vegan waffles with blueberries on top, and I got you a glass of your favorite pineapple juice."

Rachel was really surprised, she didn't know that Quinn knew that while she was on college the only thing that she had for breakfast were PB&J vegan waffles with blueberries on top; her heart started to beat faster at the fact that somehow (she had to know how) Quinn knew what her favorite breakfast was, but at the same time she started to get suspicious "But the last time you did something like this was when I got sick" she then saw how Quinn got serious and said "I'm sorry, it's really nice of you to do this for me"

"You're right" the blonde said surprising her wife "I don't show you how much I love you anymore, and I'm really sorry" she approached Rachel and gave her a chaste kiss "And from now on I'm going to do it every chance I have"

Rachel had tears on her eyes, and she knew that what she was about to choose was the right thing to do.

"I have to tell you something"

"Well, you'll have to wait because we have plans all day long" Rachel was about to say something so she held her hand up "Jane is going to babysit Marley while we're out. Yes, I'm going to pay her for it. And yes, we're leaving in an hour" she gave her one last chaste kiss before heading to the bathroom "I'm going to take a shower while you have breakfast, then you're going to take a shower while I get Marley ready for the day"

* * *

"Momma?" Marley said while Quinn picked her outfit for the day

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Where is Beth? And why did you yelled yesterday?"

Quinn stopped what she was doing and sat on the floor, patting the spot next to her for Marley to sit down "Did I scare you yesterday?" she said with her eyes closed, fearing for the answer that was about to come

"You didn't scare me silly" the little brunette said while sitting in the blonde's lap and hugging her tightly "Only monsters scare me, you are not a monster, you are my momma. I was sad 'cause I don't like when family fight"

"I'm so sorry baby" she pulled her daughter closer to her "I promise that I'm going to change, okay? I'll be a better momma"

"Love you momma"

"Love you too baby"

Unbeknownst to the pair, Rachel overheard everything; she was touched by Quinn's words and little Marley's wisdom. Who knew that a five year old could view the world that way and talk like an adult? Well, she was Quinn's and Rachel's daughter, so there must have been the genes.

"Quinn?" she decided to make her present known "Is Marley ready?"

"In a minute" the blonde said while cleaning a few tears that fell down during her daughter's words

"Need help?" Rachel said stepping in the room

"No!" Marley yelled startling both "I'm a big girl, I'll choose my clothes" she said while getting the clothes that she wanted, a white sleeveless dress beneath a red sweater with a reindeer on the front, knee high socks and brown boots (which unsurprisingly was a combination of how her moms' used to dress in their high school years) "I'm ready"

* * *

"The emergency numbers are on the fridge, there's money in the counter and if something happens…"

"I'll call you immediately. I know momma, Marley is going to be fine, I have babysat her many times, I know what to do" she said annoyed at her mother, who just gave her a pointed look at her tone "Sorry, trust me when I say that I'll take care of Marley as if I was taking care of my sister"

"But she's already your sister!"

"I know" she said with a wink and then pointed at the door "Now go or I'm going to kick you out"

"You're in big trouble young lady" Quinn said with a serious tone but the little smile on her face gave away that she was joking

"Quinn?" Rachel said when she entered the room "When are we going to go?"

"Now" the blonde said while offering her arm to Rachel "Your carriage awaits my princess" she said with a British accent

"So chivalrous" she giggled and took Quinn's arm "Are you going to tell me where are we going?

"Nop" the blonde said adding a 'p' at the end of the word

"Please" the brunette pouted

"Don't pout, you know I can resist it" she gave her a peck on the lips "Let's go, we've a lot to do"

* * *

"Baby?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Why are we at your mom's?"

"You'll see" the blonde said while opening the door "Go to the backyard, I'll be there in a sec"

Rachel complied and went to the backyard, once there, she was assaulted by the memories that these place brought to her. How she used to climb the tree (that was conveniently in front of the blonde's window) to sneak in to the blonde's room and spend all the afternoon, and sometimes the night, cuddling or doing _something _with the blonde; she then turned to the tree house and smiled, that was the place where everything began.

Before she could continue daydreaming, Quinn appeared at her side.

"Let's go to the tree house" she whispered to her ear

Rachel complied and headed to the tree house, once there she started to climb carefully the stairs, she was scared, she never liked to climb to the tree house but every time she did it for Quinn.

Sensing her wife's discomfort, Quinn told her "I'll take care of you; I won't let anything happen to you"

The brunette smiled at her wife's words, she always knew how to calm her nerves and soothe her fears. She was halfway through the stairs when she felt a light kiss on her back, where her shirt had ridded a little, which sent a shiver to her spine.

Once they were on top, Quinn opened the tree house's door and let Rachel in, whose vision got clouded by tears, happy_ tears_.

"Quinn…" she said in a whisper "This is beautiful"

The tree house was decorated by candles and rose petals, on one corner was the old CD player that Rachel gave Quinn while she was pregnant with the twins, and there were some cushions on the floor.

"I'm glad you liked" the blonde smiled "I brought you her because it brings pleasant memories that I would like to bring back" she headed to the CD player and took the remote resting on top of it, then she returned to Rachel and grabbed her hands "Do you remember when you told me that you never went to a School's dance before?"

Rachel nodded, a smile gracing her face "You asked me to be your date for sophomore's Spring Dance because neither of us had a date"

"Then you told me that even though you were on dance classes since you could walk, that you never danced with someone before and you didn't know how"

"You headed to the CD player and put on a CD" she pointed to the old CD player

"Then I told you that because I knew ho obsessed you were with High School Musical I would show you how to dance in the best way you knew"

"Using my love for music and my obsession with HSM" the brunette said with a shy smile

"And we're here to revive that memory, our first dance together" she said softly while pressing the play button on the remote and when the music started she discarded it. "Can I have this dance?" she said with a blush on her cheeks

(_Rachel, _**Quinn, **_**Both**_)

"_Take my hand, take a breath" _the brunette extended her hand which Quinn gladly took_ "Pull me close, and take one step" _Quinn pulled her close and took one step to the front while Rachel took one to the back "_Keep your eyes locked on mine" _then she lifted her wife's chin, connecting their eyes_ "And let the music be your guide" _she grabbed the blonde's hand putting it on her back, right below her arm while she put her hand on Quinn's shoulder

Then they started to dance across the room **"Now won't you promise me**_ (Won't you promise me) That you'll never forget _**(That we'll keep dancing)**

**To keep dancing**_(To keep dancing)_

_**Where ever we go next"**_

"_**It's like catching lightening" **_Quinn lifted Rachel up "_**The chances of finding, someone like you" **_she lifted her wife again while turning around "_**It's one in a million **_

_**The chances of feeling the way we do" **_they started to make each other spun around "_**And with every step together" **_then Quinn took Rachel's hands on her own and started to dance back and forth "_**We just keep on getting better" **_they duo turned around a bit more "_So can I have this dance?_**(Can I have this dance?)**_**" **_Quinn took Rachel in her arms bridal style and started to sway and turn around at the music's beat "_**Can I have this dance?"**_

"_Ooooooh!" _Rachel got out of Quinn's arms, walked backwards and then ran to the blonde, who caught her and spun her around "_No mountains to high enough"_

"_**No oceans to wide **_

_**Cuz together or not, Our dance won't stop **_

_**Let it rain, let it pour **_

_**What we have is worth fighting for **_

_**You know I believe, that we were meant to beeeee **_

_Yeeeaaaaahhhh!"_

Quinn's hands were on Rachel's waste while Rachel's were on around her neck, they started swaying around the room, like they did at the beginning of the song _**"It's like catching lightening**_

_**The chances of finding, someone like you**__ (Oooh like you) _

_**It's one in a million **_

_**The chances of feeling the way we do (**__The way we do) _

_**And with every step together **_

_**We just keep on getting better **_

_**So can I have this dance? **_

_**Can I have this dance?**_

_Can I have __**this dance?**_

_**Can I have this dance?"**_

They were breathing heavily, staring right at each other eyes where they found love, sadness, devotion, doubts, forgiveness, sorrow, pain, but most importantly, they found hope. The silence wasn't uncomfortable; on the contrary, it was peaceful and full of love.

"That was the day I knew I liked you" Quinn broke of the silence, resting her forehead on Rachel's "Unfortunately, we have more places to go"

"But I like it here" she said pouting

"I know, but you'll like the rest" the blonde kissed her wife with passion, putting all her emotions in that kiss "This was just the part one of our day"

* * *

"Quinn?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are we there yet?"

"You asked me five seconds ago!"

"I know" Rachel teased her wife "But if you just told me where we are going I could stop asking you the same question every five seconds"

"It's not going to work"

"But I know something that is going to work" the brunette mumbled under her breath

"Did you say something?" Quinn said taking her eyes off the road for one second to look at her wife

"I didn't say anything" she took her belt off and got near Quinn, her breath colliding with her wife's ear "Just that if you told me where are we going, you could get a nice" she said with a husky voice "reward" a moan accompanied the last word, which made Quinn swerve a little

"Ra-Rachel!" she stuttered then took a breath, then said calmly, trying to mask how turned on she was "I'm driving!"

Rachel stifled a laugh at her wife's reaction; she knew that if she continued doing the same thing again and again Quinn would get (sexually) frustrated until she spilled her guts to Rachel "But baby" she whined while moving her hand up and down Quinn's leg "I think that we should…"

"We are here" the blonde exited the car as fast as she could and went to the passenger's side, opening the door and offering Rachel her hand, which was gladly accepted accompanied by a chuckle "It's not funny"

"It's, can you tell me what are we doing here?"

"Yes, but first, can you got to our secret spot? I have to get something out of the car"

"Sure"

They parted ways, Rachel went to their secret spot and Quinn went to the car, where she retrieved a basket full of food and a blanket. Then she started her way to the secret spot, once there she saw her wife sitting at the edge of the lake, with her feet submerged on water. She took advantage of the distraction to set everything up, she laid the blanket in the grass, and above it she put the basket.

"Rachel?" she sat beside her wife

"Yeah?" the brunette said without looking at her

"Do you remember our date that was not a date?"

"How could I forget?" she smiled and faced her wife "It was the day when you showed me this place, and you told me that you wanted to know how it felt to have a date with a girl"

"Yeah" the blonde chuckled "It was a dumb excuse to have a date with you without you knowing it was a date"

"It was the best date ever"

"That's why we are going to make a revival of it" she stood up and helped Rachel up, then she walked to the blanket and sat down, patting the space next to her "I even made the same food we ate that day" she grabbed the basket and took out the containers that had Vegan Lasagna and apple salad, then she took out the plates and some silverware, giving one of each to Rachel "Let's eat"

Rachel tried the Vegan Lasagna first, which she found surprisingly delicious "Oh God!" she moaned "This is delicious!"

"I'm glad you liked it" the blonde said shyly

They continued to eat, sometimes feeding each other or chatting about anything and everything. It was three pm when they finished eating, and then they lied on the blanket, snuggling with each other.

Rachel was surprised, because since the accident Quinn never did stuff like this (except the time they had an amazing date which was Quinn's way of begging for forgiveness due to the way she acted during her recovery time). So far they had gone to the tree house (reviving their first dance) and now they were reviving their first date (which was not a date)

"Why are you doing this?" the brunette said out of nowhere, propping her head on her elbow

"Excuse me?" the blonde said while sitting up

"I mean, I love what we are doing but since the accident you never did something like this" she sighed "And I'm trying to understand why you are doing this"

"Look Rach" she took her wife's hands "This is my way for asking for your forgiveness and to make up for the last three years, in which I have been a shitty wife and a shitty mother, I'm becoming my father" a silent tear rolled down her cheek, then she continued when she saw that Rachel was about to deny it "You can't deny it because it's true! I have been treating our daughters like my father used to treat me, wanting them to be perfect, I have laid a finger on you, something I promised I would never do and something that my _father _did. And I have been to angry at the world to notice that I have been angry at my family too, I have reverted to my HBIC persona who manipulates and brings down the people around me, and I'm so sorry" both women were crying at this point "I have broken my vows and many promises that I have made, and I truly understand if you don't love me anymore or if you want a divorce, but I'll do anything to win your heart back. You want me to go to therapy? I'll go. You want me to leave my job and be a trophy wife? I'll do it. I'll do anything for you, because I know you´re my one and only"

"Quinn…" the brunette sighed while caressing her wife's cheek "I love you, but I can't, _won't_, deny that it didn't hurt cause it did; and I have already forgiven you because I know that the accident affected you a lot, that you lost your job, _your dream_ because of it; and I won't divorce you because it would be like a living hell, I can't live without you, you're my other half. So I think that the best for you, for me, for _us_ is to go to therapy, we can go to couple´s therapy or alone, but we need it. I think that you have come far; you realized your mistake, something that your father didn't, and you're trying to make amends. That's what counts"

"I love you so much" Quinn said while kissing Rachel passionately

"I love you too" she kissed Quinn again, a kiss that sealed the promise of a better marriage, and a better future.

* * *

**Quinn is finally accepting her mistakes and making up for it. :) **

**I had to split this chapter in two, because it was too long and I felt like it would fit better.**

**Spoilers:**

**-The Plan continues**

**-Quinn makes amends with more people**

**-Rachel reveals that she's pregnant to everyone**

**And more drama!**

**The song is Can I Have This Dace?- HSM3**

**Reviews and Comments accepted, also if you have suggetions or things that you would like to see I would gladly take them on consideration and include them if I see that it fits on my plan.**

** I also want to thank you all for taking your time to read my fanfic and to review it, it makes me really happy when I read a review, I also take on consideration what you say.**

**I don't own Glee or any songs used **


End file.
